


Support

by Multi_Fandom



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to underage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom/pseuds/Multi_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel requires some support after a troubling day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

“I’m losing her, I’m losing her!” Ensign Chekov was shouting as his hands flew over the console, trying to regain a connection. He sat back in his chair, staring blankly at the computer in front of him, as Spock, Spock’s father, and the Council of Elders materialized on the transporter pad. Spock’s arm was extended, trying to grab at the woman who had been standing in front of him mere seconds before.

There was silence, Chekov holding his breath as everyone stared at the empty spot in the circle. Then Spock stiffly walked out of the room, his hands clenched in fists and held rigid beside his legs. Sarek followed him seconds later. The door's swoosh broke whatever trance the room was in. They all slowly trickled out, silently heading for the med bay. All, except for Chekov, still sitting at the controls, and Sulu, standing against the wall.

Sulu took a few steps forward, one a hand extended towards Chekov. He paused, hand hovering an inch above the boy’s shoulder. Chekov suddenly spun around.

“Lieutenant Sulu.” He said in a strained voice. “You should get down to medical, sir. Doctor McCoy vill probably vant a look at you after zat fall.” He wouldn’t meet Sulu’s eye, staring instead down at the floor.

“Pavel, you don’t have to call me ‘Lieutenant’, you know that.” Sulu reached out and placed a hand on the boy’s arm. “Are you alright?”

“Sir, you might be injured.” Chekov ignored the question. “Do you require assistance down to medical, Lieutenant?” He still wouldn’t meet Sulu’s gaze.

Sulu cupped Chekov’s cheek, stepping closer. He lifted Chekov’s chin, forcing the ensign to look at him. Chekov’s lip was trembling and his eyes were wet. He tried to leave, pull back, but Sulu held him where he was.

“If you do not require assistance,” Chekov plowed on as if he couldn’t here Sulu, his accent thickening with emotion, “I request you allow me to return to my post, sir.”

“Pasha, it’s not your fault.” Sulu brought his other hand up to Chekov’s cheek. “You did everything you could, you can’t blame yourself.”

Chekov took a shaky breath. “But it is my fault, ‘Karu.” He said after a moment in a small voice. “If I had been quicker, this whole mess could hawe been awoided, Spock’s mozzer vould still-“ Sulu cut him off by pressing their lips together. As Sulu pulled away, Chekov shuddered as he released a sob. He pressed his face into Sulu’s chest, allowing tears to flow freely down his cheeks. Sulu held him tight and stroked his hair slowly. His body trembled against Sulu’s.

“It’s not your fault.” Sulu murmured in Chekov’s ear. “There was nothing else to be done.” He placed his lips on Chekov’s neck, keeping his breathing slow and measured. The steady rhythm gradually calmed Chekov. He pulled back from Sulu and wiped at his cheeks.

“Zank you, ‘Karu.” Chekov kissed Sulu’s jawline. “I love you.”

Sulu smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
